


[Fanart] The Closest

by DraejonSoul, UnUnpredictableMe (DraejonSoul)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/pseuds/DraejonSoul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/pseuds/UnUnpredictableMe
Summary: "Don't flatter yourself, Lucy," he says, voice deep and low. "You just happened to be the closest and I wanted to dance."
Relationships: Garcia Flynn & Lucy Preston, Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	[Fanart] The Closest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deathbypastry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbypastry/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Closest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447405) by [deathbypastry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbypastry/pseuds/deathbypastry). 

[ ](http://fav.me/ddk3esx)


End file.
